If Hiei Played Cards
by various crimes
Summary: How a game can lead to the end of the world. HieixKura YusuxKei KuwaxYuki Botanx? rated teen for mild language and later content
1. Chapter 1

The four friends sat on the ground in a friendly circle for a nice relaxing evening of cards before the next case.

"Bullshit!" Hiei's deep baritone voice filled the room as he shouted accusingly at Yusuke.

" Um, we're playing B.S." Kuwabara stuttered rubbing his ears. " Or bologna if you prefer."

" Be quiet fool, I can say it however I wish. We're not in kindergarten."

" I'm surprised Hiei, you know so much about this world's school systems." Kurama smoothly cut in watching Hiei's face turn a very slight shade of pink.

" Everyone knows that. I mean you told me about your childhood and I do pay attention to things when I run around. I must have passed several schools for infants-

" Uh Hiei, that's all fascinating but you gotta pick up the cards now." Yusuke interrupted.

" What!"

" I wasn't lying so take the pile."

" That's not possible, your eyebrows crinkled when you put down the cards."

" Well, that might be so but I was being honest. Look for yourself." Yusuke pointed one hand at Hiei and fired a fake shot before blowing across the tip of his finger grinning triumphantly.

Kurama glanced at Hiei. _Did Yusuke's eyebrows really wrinkle when he lied? And why would Hiei notice this?_ He angrily flicked his red hair over his shoulder and stared at his own hand, waiting for his feelings to come back under control. Hiei bent up the cards as he scooped them up all the while glaring at Yusuke.

" Alright now it's my turn. What number are we on?" Kuwabara asked quickly.

" You are not allowed to ask. That defeats the purpose of the game." Kurama answered, a slight smile beginning to form on his lips. It was obvious that Kuwabara would lose at any card game.

" Well you might as well not put down anything since we all know your lying." Yusuke teased. " Kurama, why don't you go?"

" Hey you can't just skip my turn like that!" Kuwabara complained launching up onto his knees and grabbing the front of Yusuke's shirt.

" Dude, chill it's just a game." Yusuke said yanking Kuwabara's fist from his shirt.

" Yeah, you're right it's just that this is the first time that Hiei's playing with us."

" What do I have to do with it? Just go Kurama."

Kurama's face fell as he looked between Hiei and Yusuke. _What right did they have to order me about? If it is a game then people should not be getting so angry and they certainly should not be telling me what to do. _He had half a mind to get up and leave but then he couldn't. He realized that he was happy that they were all playing together so he commenced his move.

He put a card down stating firmly " One Queen." Hiei pressed a fist to his mouth and nose preventing a snort from escaping but Kuwabara, who knew that Kurama hated being mistaken for a girl, laughed uproariously. Yusuke gave him a stern look.

" You're one to laugh. You didn't even know we were on queens." While the two argued Kurama watched Hiei from the corner of his eye. _Why wasn't he saying anything?_ He thought it was obvious that he didn't have a queen, and yet no one was objecting. Hiei went next and put down two kings. Afterwards Kurama let out a low chuckle.

" What's so funny?" Hiei asked defensively.

" Oh, nothing it's just that I didn't have any queens."

" Well, that just goes to show how good you are at hiding things. No one suspects you Kurama." Everyone laughed but Kurama frowned. _You should have known. We were close for so long and you cannot even see past a poker face?_

" I'm getting rather bored, I think I will call it a night." Kurama said softly laying down his cards and standing up.

" But the game's not over!" Yusuke protested brown eyes wide like a child. " And I was winning!"

" Actually I believe I was the one in the lead. I have one less card than you." Kurama pointed out and then turned away.

" You can't quit now!"

" I'm tired I guess you all can finish without me."

" In that case I'll forfeit as well."

" What? Hiei not you too!" Yusuke groaned. " Come on guys please?"

" Kurama was the one who asked me to play so there." This was the only answer they received as Hiei disappeared up the stairs even before Kurama had reached the first step.

The hall was dark but Kurama could just make out the glint of Hiei's red eyes. They glowed like two tiny torches in the night. He was leaning against the wall waiting patiently with his arms crossed over his chest.

" You should go back, it took a lot of effort just to get you to play at all." Kurama chided him.

" Yes, well it's all very pointless."

" Hmm. I suppose. But it seemed like you were having fun."

" Yelling at Yusuke is always fun." Kurama was shocked; it felt as if the words had slapped him. He unconsciously reached for his stomach grimacing.

" Kurama, What's wrong." Hiei was by his side in an instant.

" Oh." Kurama looked down at him and gave him a warm smile. " It's nothing I just remembered the first time you fought Yusuke, and how I had to intervene." Hiei's eyes narrowed.

" You mean when **I** stabbed you?"

" Yes." Suddenly Hiei was overcome with the urge to rip off Kurama's shirt to see if he had left a wound, some kind of mark in the soft flesh of his stomach. Kurama must have seen something in Hiei's expression because he clasped his shoulder and said calmly.

" Don't worry it doesn't hurt at all. I promise. I'm going to go to sleep now. Night."

" Good night Kurama." Hiei whispered to his retreating back.

The next morning there was loud crashing noises in the kitchen. A blue haired girl had somehow managed to drop every appliance onto the floor. Kurama was naturally a morning person so he was up long before everyone else. He glided into the kitchen with a finger pressed to his lips.

" Botan, be careful try not to wake everyone up." Once he noticed the smell he ran to the stove.

" What are you making?" He whispered intensely.

"WHAT?" Botan could not hear over the noise of her cassette player.

" I said what are you . . ." just then Hiei walked down the stairs while he was in the process of zipping up his black pants. _Did he have any idea how sexy that was? _Kurama could not look away.

" What is this infernal noise?" Hiei muttered pressing one hand to his temple. He caught sight of Botan. "Oh I should have known."

Kurama and Botan started speaking at once.

" She was cooking something." "I was listening to something." They looked at each other and started laughing.

Hiei smirked how could they behave so immaturely? Then Kurama asked to listen to her music and he became curious. The two of them shared the same headphones and their faces were pressed close together almost cheek-to-cheek. Botan gave Hiei a wide smile.

" You want to listen?" She asked holding one earplug out to him.

" Fine."

Although Botan had been enjoying the close proximity she had been sharing with Kurama she had to admit that it was hilarious to watch them hear the song. Kurama closed his eyes as if to understand the words more clearly, while Hiei looked increasingly sour.

I want to love you but I better not touch

I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop

I want to kiss you but I want it too much

I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my veins (1)

" You actually like this stuff Botan?" He asked as his eyebrows rose. She giggled when Kurama put Hiei's earplug in and started head banging. Hiei looked appalled.

" But it is catchy." The fox demon laughed spinning around him in an effortless swirl.

" What have you done with Kurama?" Hiei actually thought his head would start spinning if he watched much longer. He did not have to wait long because the foxy demon stopped when they saw Yusuke come in.

" Hey Kurama don't stop on my account." He said good-naturedly.

" Good morning." Kurama smoothly spoke trying to cover it up, he felt awkward for dancing in front of too many people. As Botan was reaching for her cassette player they dropped it in the transition. Hiei bent down to retrieve it when Kuwabara came running into the kitchen.

" I smell bacon! Gah ahhhh." He yelled as he tripped over Yusuke's foot and landed on Hiei.

"GET OFF YOU OAF!"

" I'm trying!" Kuwabara only ended up flailing more on top of him.

"DRAGON OF THE –"

"Hiei stop!" Kurama shouted stopping the chant mid way.

" Wow, you really shouldn't piss Hiei off in the mornings Huh?" Yusuke said breaking the tension and helping Kuwabara to his feet.

" You should NEVER make me angry." The shortest member of the group growled running his hands down the front of his shirt as if to wipe away dirt. " And keep that creature away from me." Kuwabara bowed his head in shame.

At last they gathered around the small table to feast upon the burnt crisps that had once been bacon. For the first time there was relative peace and quiet and Kurama thought that he could get used to it. He made himself a cup of tea and melted into the chair thinking about all the dreams he had had last night. His bedroom was just like the one he had at home; it must be because of the magic that Koenma put into making the house. They all had their own separate rooms in which one can feel the most comfortable. Although Kuwabara was quite angry when his room was decorated with _my little ponies_ and much worse things. Yusuke must have been behind it somehow . . . He sighed and languidly stirred his green tea watching the tiny bits swish around in his mug.

It took a long time for Hiei to calm down he was still silently fuming looking anywhere but at Kuwabara. Yusuke laughed at the black cinder food and gallantly crunched down ten pieces. Botan could not contain her glee.

" That's right, you should all follow his example. You must be strong for your next mission." She stood pointing at each of them in turn.

" Yeah, sure if we're all still alive." Kuwabara mumbled.

" What was that?"

" Nothing."

Yusuke pushed back from the table his chair making a loud screech. " I forgot to call Keiko!" He ran to his room where he left the large cell phone. On the back of it was a picture that they had taken together in one of those booths. He didn't really like it since she had added lots of pink hearts but she looked cute so it was bearable. Kuwabara's eyes shone and he smiled like an idiot.

" If he's calling Keiko then that means . . ."

"Ohh you think **she** will travel here don't you?" Botan said batting her eyelashes. " I'm sorry but Yukina is not coming, I can not allow girls to distract the team."

"But you're here." Kurama admonished.

" Well I-I" She stammered blushing furiously.

" She's an exception because she is not in the least bit attractive." Yusuke supplied from the doorway.

" Hey!" She snapped running towards him to hit him over the head.

" Ow! Thank goodness you didn't use your broom."

" It's an Oar! And you shouldn't tempt fate Mister!"

Kurama finished his tea in silence. Just when things were becoming tranquil, of course it was too much to ask for. Hiei looked at Yusuke and Botan and actually spoke.

" That is exactly why I don't have a girlfriend." Kuwabara draped an arm over his shoulders and barked a laugh.

" That's just cuz you haven't met the right girl yet." He said with a sly a grin. Hiei was now angry on two counts. One Kuwabara was in his personal space. Two he was talking about his sister.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" He screamed and black flames engulfed his body. Kuwabara fell backwards in his chair with a high-pitched yelp. Even before Kurama could act Botan threw something at Hiei. At once his power subsided and he was floating in the air inside a giant pink bubble.

" What the hell is this?"

" A demon trap." She replied curtly.

" Excuse me?"

" It is a device that uses negative energy and transforms it into a sphere to lock up the one casting-"

" Shut up and get me out of your cruel device!"

"Ah. Hiei you did listen to the song." Kurama said poking the bubble with a curious finger.

"KU RA MAAAA!" Hiei shouted beating at the bubble as if he could hit him.

" Hiei the only way to get out is to think of happy thoughts." Botan said with a coy smile.

" Then he's going to be in there for a while." Yusuke said. " I could probably get him out buuuut it's just too funny." He leaned on the windowsill and peered at the sky.

" Alright here's my thought, when I get out of here I'm going to KILL YOU!!" The spiky haired demon roared.

Yusuke pinched the front of his shirt and flapped it out twice letting air rush in. "It's getting hot in here do ya'll want to go swimming?"

" I'm in!" Kuwabara shouted running upstairs to grab his bathing clothes. Kurama glanced at Hiei and shook his head. " Well it will be easier for him to think if we're all not here. Alright, I'll go."

" What!" Hiei only looked all the more furious when Kurama exited the room.

" I'm sorry Hiei I didn't know what else to do." Botan explained backing out and bowing. " Bye!"

" You're welcome to come join us when you get out k?" Yusuke told him as he too went to fetch his swim trunks.

"THAT IS IT!!!!!" Hiei shouted as he thought about mutilating Yusuke, Botan, and Kurama. Kurama? He faltered and unclenched his fists. Kurama would be swimming . . . The bubble popped and he dropped to the ground on his knees. He had found his happy thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1) The song is called Poison by Groove Coverage. I found this song while browsing amvs and stumbled on one dedicated to Botan and Kurama- strange since I do not ship them-but I thought the song was good for Kurama. So I used it to symbolize Hiei and Kurama instead.

On another note: No they are not playing Go Fish here! heh.


	2. Chapter 2

~~Four Guys and A Girl (A Botan special)~~

I should not be so happy. I should not be so happy. Botan repeated to herself as she sat on a rock hugging her knees to her chest. She looked at Kurama who was spreading a towel under a tree. He tucked one side of his hair behind his ear and she felt like any minute she might start drooling. She was waiting to see if he would shed his pink outfit to reveal a muscle-toned chest, chiseled abs and a sexy- " Hey Botan move. I want to jump off this rock." And then Yusuke had to ruin the moment.

" Fine go ahead, I'm not in your way." Yusuke grinned and took a three step-running jump.

" Yeah but you'll get wet!" he shouted as he tucked himself up into a cannon ball.

"Yu-" She shouted but then stopped as something amazing happened. When he resurfaced his hair was in his face. All the gel could not slick it back anymore and now it fell in wavy strands almost completely obscuring his eyes. He looked . . .good.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He joked swimming closer towards the bottom of her rocky perch. She had to swallow before answering

" Look you got me all wet!" She shouted trying to make her blush seem to be out of anger.

"You can't say I didn't warn you." He mocked. Botan continued to look down angrily at him but she could not find a decent retort. " What are you going to do about it?" He asked her with an almost animal like leer.

" Don't you come up here!" She stood with her arms out but weaponless. He was too fast for her and was in front of her before she could escape. He picked her up princess style and held her over the edge. Botan tried to grab a hold of him with the fear of being tossed into the cold waters.

" What would Keiko say about this?" Kuwabara shouted from somewhere in the water. That was all it took, Yusuke dropped her like a bag of potatoes into the river.

"Humph, it looks like they're having fun." Kurama looked up startled to find Hiei in the tree above him.

" When did you get here?" He asked.

" A while ago." He said softly. To Hiei's immense displeasure Kurama was still fully clothed and sitting on a towel as if he were enjoying a picnic. Kurama was not too surprised at how Hiei looked. He had seen him topless many times but he did think his black swim trunks were nice. Black was such a good color on him he mused as Hiei plopped down on the towel beside him.

" So how long are you planning to watch this silly display?" Hiei asked frowning at Yusuke and Botan.

"What are you jealous?" Kurama asked jokingly yet staring at him with an intense gaze.

" Don't be absurd." Hiei rotated his shoulders a few times. " Well I think I'm going in." He stood up glancing at Kurama over his shoulder.

" Don't do anything stupid." Kurama mumbled into his hand.

" What?"

" Nothing." He looked away he didn't want to watch Hiei enter the water and swim towards Yusuke. The only reason why Hiei is swimming at all is to distract him from Botan. Kurama violently shook his head. _What am I thinking?_

When Hiei got in he briefly considered swimming away from the others and floating on his back. Presently Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan were engaged in a water fight. He did not particularly care for water in his eyes and mouth but it did look like it was fun, and he never backed down on a challenge. When Hiei joined the group Botan gave a joyous scream that can only be defined as girly and Yusuke immediately sent a tidal wave toward his face. Hiei blocked it with spirit energy and began creating a small whirlpool in his hand. It grew in size and when Kuwabara's eyes bugged like saucers he sent it back at Yusuke. Yusuke ducked underwater leaving the majority of it to hit Botan. She yelled and fell back a step and then let out an even louder scream. She flung both arms over her chest.

" Nobody look I lost my top!" She shouted and quickly turned her back towards the three men. Hiei looked dumbstruck and had no idea what to do. Kuwabara got a nosebleed while Yusuke walked around with his eyes moving back and forth over the water.

" Why did you have to wear that thing anyway?" He grumbled.

" EXCUSE ME!" Botan shouted her back quivering in anger.

"No it's not like I wanted to see anything! You should have worn better clothing is all . . ."

" It was a perfect Bikini!"

" Well then you should have double knotted it!" He found it. The small white top was not too far away. But by that time Kurama had already come to Botan's aid and had wrapped his towel over her shoulders.

" You should never leave a lady exposed like that." He glared at them all menacingly. Kuwabara fell on his backside with a splash. Yusuke held the suit at arms length and Hiei looked straight into Kurama's eyes as if to say, " It's not my fault." Botan snatched the top from Yusuke one hand gripping the towel firmly in place.

" Now then, we are not on vacation and I have important business to discuss."

No one spoke back. They all gathered on the rock to listen to what she had to say.

Botan cleared her throat and glanced around the group. Yusuke's fingers twitched around his ankle but he remained still.

" Well, here goes nothing." She said in one breath of air. " There are several angry demons that have decided to take over the human world."

" What!" Kuwabara and Yusuke shouted together.

" That is the kind of thing that you should tell us earlier!" " How many are there?"

" Hold on Yusuke we do not have all the information needed yet."

" Come on Botan demons are not that hard to track down. Look at Hiei and Kurama they joined my group easily enough."

" Watch it." Hiei snarled. " I move as I please I do not bow to anyone's- "

"Hiei be quiet, Botan has more to tell us." Kurama instructed.

" Now this is what we do know. There are many demons spread across the world not only Japan."

This was an immense surprise. No monster had ever been reported off island.

" I guess that means we'll be traveling." Yusuke said with a smile.

" Wait where are you going? We don't even know where to start looking!" The blue haired girl shouted.

" Personally I'd rather talk about this indoors." Yusuke remarked glancing around as if they might be being watched.

" Alright fine meet in the living room in thirty minutes." ~~

" I've just talked to Lord Koenma and he says the highest surge of demons are in Japan and the United States."

" The U.S.? Why?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well I believe it's because they let just about anyone in."

" Oh right."

" So where?" Yusuke just wanted to start this thing, he'd been itching for a fight or something all day.

" New York City."

" Yeah, that place is really dirty."

" Um FYI there are two demons present."

" Sorry."

" What makes you say that Kuwabara?" Yusuke said ignoring the demon remarks.

" Well uh. All the dramas have people getting mugged and stuff."

" That's just television. Jeez you can't get real information that way!"

" Shall we go to New York then?" Kurama asked fluffing up a pillow and placing it behind his own back.

" No not everyone. Lord Koenma wants you all to travel in teams."

" Screw Koenma there is safety in numbers."

" But you will cover more ground separately!"

" We don't know enough to send out small groups!"

" I believe Hiei and I can handle it." Hiei hid a small grin as he looked triumphantly at the others.

" Yes. I do not think we will need your assistance,** Leader**."

Yusuke jumped up and put Hiei in a headlock.

" Try saying that again you little runt!"

" WE DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" it was amazing how loud he could make his voice when he wanted to.

Yusuke spun him around and pushed him into the couch shoving a pillow over his head.

" Oh yeah? How bout now? Beg for mercy!"

" Guys we could possibly be at war here!" Botan shrieked with her hands on her face. Kurama chuckled and began to go pack. _Hiei must not be enjoying this. I think I'll let him suffer. Wait did I just hear a laugh? _Hiei got out of Yusuke's pillow prison and grabbed another pillow, which he smacked across Yusuke's face.

" Bring it on!" Yusuke yelled jumping back into a fighting stance. Kurama could not believe his eyes. Hiei in a pillow fight? Of course with his speed it was easy for him to get in several blows without Yusuke retaliating. On the last strike the pillow burst and feathers flew every which way.

" You have no weapon. Do you surrender?"

" Never!" Hiei scanned the area in search of another pillow. Kurama grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room.

" Come on we have to get ready." Hiei slid his arm free but followed him up the stairs.

" Make sure you bring any items Botan gives you, Alright?"

" I know."

~~Voyage (a Hiei and Kurama adventure)~~

" Why must we travel by plane?"

" What other means did you expect to travel?"

" I don't know through a wyrm hole or flying, can't you?"

" Hiei I can use my plants only for very short distances you know that."

" Yeah." Hiei mumbled and looked out the small circular window, "And why haven't we taken off yet!"

" It's because everyone is not seated."

" Why must we wait when the world's safety is at stake?"

" I know you don't really care about that. You're just being impatient." Kurama teased. Just then the flight attendant began the usual speech about how to put on seat belts, where the exits were located, and other safeties. Kurama leaned his head back bored with routine but Hiei sat up straighter as if he could see her over the backs of all the seats.

When she mentioned that the cushions could be used as a flotation device he glanced down at his chair with a quizzical expression.

" Why is that necessary?" He asked.

"In case we crash into a body of water."

" Crash?"

" Yes Hiei haven't you ever heard of plane accidents?"

" We have to get out of here."

" Calm down nothing is going to happen. I've been flying plenty of times."

" That doesn't matter this flying machine is not safe. I don't like it."

" Hiei we have a mission. You have to stay put." The engines roared and Hiei put both hands over his ears.

" Really it is not so bad. Here try chewing on this. Don't swallow it." Kurama reminded him as he handed him a piece of chewing gum.

Hiei chewed angrily and glared out the window again. Kurama opened a book and prepared himself for the long journey. He had just finished the third chapter when Hiei nudged him in the arm.

" How long is this flight?"

" About thirteen hours and forty-five minutes."

"Umm . . . I have to go to . . ."

" Restrooms are at the back." Kurama got up to let him out of the chairs. Hiei found the little room with the push in doors and entered. At once he was accosted with an atrocious smell. It was worse than anything he had encountered before, and he had had his share of foul smells. He decided to hold his nose and take shallow breaths while he did his business. Even though he was only in there for a couple minutes he came out gasping. He staggered back to his assigned seat and Kurama noticed that he was not looking quite right.

" I don't feel very . . . Blahh!" Kurama miraculously managed to open a " barf bag" and hold it under his friend's chin to contain the vomit. They were standing in the aisle and people gave them disapproving looks. Kurama wanted to shake his fists at them. People got sick on planes all the time that is why they provided the bags. Kurama rubbed the other's back soothingly and let him return to his seat first. Once they were both seated he handed him the white bag.

" Here, I'm not holding this."

Hiei gave him an apologetic look and took it gingerly.

" This is repulsive."

" It happens to the best of us." Kurama stated cheerfully. " Are you feeling any better?"

" Not really." Hiei belched.

" Come now cover your mouth your breath stinks."

" Well it can't be any worse than the lavatories!"

" You're a mess. Hold on, I think I have some wet pads." Kurama pulled out a small tissue paper packet filled with a lemon scent. He dabbed at Hiei's face as if he were a baby.

" Stop that I can clean myself." He grabbed the paper away and scrubbed roughly at his mouth.

" Great more trash to hold onto."

" Do you want me to call an attendant?"

" Don't bother I'll manage." He looked up remorsefully "I'm sorry that I had to get sick like this."

" It's not a problem, it must be motion sickness." Hiei nodded but he would bet money that it was the restroom odor that made him ill. After puking and being in such an agitated state for so long he felt extremely tired. His eyes slipped closed without his knowledge and his head lulled to the side. Kurama slouched a little so that his friend's head could rest on his shoulder. At long last a flight attendant came by and took away the garbage. She asked Kurama what he wanted to eat but he declined. When she left he gave a big yawn and slowly he too began to drift off. His head lay on top of Hiei's and the two demons tried to dream away the hours.

~~Meanwhile back in Japan~~

"What's with that get up?" Yusuke sniggered holding on to Kuwabara's shoulder so that he wouldn't fall over.

" I'm going to battle too."

" Uhh Botan the last time I checked your martial arts skills were pre-tty low."

"Hey! I'll have you know I got lessons from Genkai too."

" Really? Was there anything the old geezer could teach you?"

" Umm actually . . . the majority of my training consisted of watching martial arts films."

"Well you can't help it . . . you could always use a bat or that broom thing you fly around on."

" Enough chit chat. I'm trying to wait for a message." She flipped open a strange phone and waited." Alright boys prepare yourselves for the worst!" she exclaimed leaping up the stairs two at a time, showing them all sides of her black ninja outfit.

Yusuke turned and looked at Kuwabara.

" I can't take it! GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Koenma sat at his desk furiously sucking on his pacifier. These guys. Do they have what it takes to deal with a mass of murderous demons? He would just have to believe in them. Still there was so much that he did not know. How many were there? Where will they attack? He had already sent several spies but no assassins. Could the spirit detective and his teammates do the dirty work? He called Botan.

"We're off to Hokkaido!"

" Great!" Yusuke jumped up to help Botan carry a massive yellow duffel bag down the stairs.

" Specifically Mt. Esan." She continued in to the living room and bounced down on the couch. She placed her legs up on Kuwabara's knees and his face turned into a tomato.

"Uhh . . . Umm why at the volcano?" He asked trying to ignore her legs and think only of Yukina; or rather the mission at hand. " And why does that give me a bad feeling?"

" Because we are searching for dangerous criminals near an active volcano?" Yusuke whispered into his ear.

"AHHH!" He threw both arms in the air and turned so fast his neck cracked.

" How did you get behind me?"

" You were distracted." He answered shrugging his shoulders. Yusuke sat across from them with a half smirk on his face.

" You've got nothing to worry about I've heard that place has turned into a real tourist trap. Right Botan?"

" That's right!" Botan confirmed pointing a knowing finger. " I also heard that there is an amazing Hot Springs there the color of blood."

" Why should we care about that?"

" Well it interested me." She sniffed.

" Hey Botan how the hell are we going to get there lugging this huge thing?"

" Easy! Magic." She got up and looked at both boys "Help me out here would you?"

" Sure with what?"

" Move all the chairs and the table please." Once they had pulled all the furniture aside Botan got on her knees and pulled a small drawstring bag from one of her many pockets. She then pulled out golden powder and started dropping small amounts on the four corners of the rug.

" What's this?" Yusuke had to ask.

"Airborne." She answered not looking up from her work.

"What in the world is your airborne?"

"It's kind of like fairy dust it just makes rugs fly."

"Could it work on me?" Kuwabara asked eagerly.

" No only on rugs weren't you listening?"

" This is too weird." Just then the rug lifted into the air and Botan dropped her bag onto it.

" MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! It's going to get higher!" she ordered jumping onto the flying rug. They threw their considerably smaller packs on and followed suit. Once they were all somewhat situated the rug lifted rather sluggishly out the large window, which Botan had cleverly opened earlier.

" Can't this thing go any faster?" Yusuke whined.

" Shoot! Everybody hold on!!!!" As soon as the "er" had left his lips the carpet picked up to super sonic speed.

"To What!!!" Kuwabara shouted launching himself forward and latching onto Yusuke for dear life. Botan sitting ahead gripped the front edge of the carpet while Yusuke lay horizontally holding the side with Kuwabara clinging to him. Kuwabara had two bags swinging from his shins.

" Don't drop those!"

"What!"

" Nevermind!" They spent the rest of the trip in silence holding on for all they were worth. Yusuke closed his eyes because he could not stand watching the buildings blur in the frantic flight. Suddenly Botan turned her head and screamed at Yusuke.

" Hold onto me!" He complied and slipped one arm around her waist. Once she felt secure she let go of the edge and clapped her hands four times saying " Destination reached." As soon as she spoke the carpet started to drop out of the sky. They all became lifted above the rug.

"BOTAAAAAN! Do something!"

" I'm on it!" She answered though her head was turning from side to side in utter confusion.

" I forget the commands!" The rug apparently listened to certain words and hand gestures, like "faster" or "destination reached" but it had not lowered them at an appropriate speed.

" Um guys I think we're in trouble!"

" We know that!"

" We're falling into the volcano!"

" Can it! Let her think!"

" Return! No. Come back! Ah! Aaa I'm so sorry!"

" Concentrate!"

"Stop it!" The rug lifted back under them and swept them away from the mountain's crater. They were all shaking and panting for breath once they thought things were all right.

" The directions for this thing suck!"

" Nobody talk from now on alright?" She said angry more at herself than anyone else. How could she have forgotten all the commands that Lord Koenma had taught her? She paused longer between claps and whispered, " Destination Reached." The rug obeyed and landed them softly in a sandy area.

" You can let go of me now." Botan told Yusuke as he had wrapped a protective arm around her again. Kuwabara was still attached like a koala bear to a tree and from any onlooker the scene would have been . . . interesting.

" That goes for you too."

" Ye-Yeah" Kuwabara stuttered and finally let go. They all stood up to study their new surroundings. They were now at the foot of the volcano starring at a dense forest of flowers and vegetation. The sun crept up and bathed them all in a fiery glow. The flowers seemed to be everywhere dripping from the curving branches and speckled in the green foliage. The air smelt of wilderness without a hint of human pollution. It was a kind of paradise at the bottom of a deadly mountain.

" Wow, no wonder so many people come here." Botan breathed.

" Yeah, and so do blood thirsty demons apparently." Yusuke added. " I think the azaleas give it a nice touch." Kuwabara bent to roll up the rug.

" I am dog tired. Where are we going to sleep?"

" It's daytime now. Sleep time's over punk."

" You're joking."

" You're starting to catch on."

Botan bit here thumb and looked nervously at them.

' Umm we could stay at the resort?"

" Hell no!"

" Why not!"

" Stop shouting you'll give away our location!"

" Kuwabara, your voice could deafen an ostrich."

" What the hell? I'm serious."

" Fine. I'm sick of arguing lets go to your damn resort."

"Hehehe I knew you would see it my way."

Behind a long desk a small bent woman, who could only be in her thirties, looked up at them above her black-rimmed glasses.

" You three want a room?"

" Yes." Botan nodded decisively.

" And you haven't made a reservation?"

" Nope." Yusuke chimed in leaning onto the counter. Was he going to do what I think he was? Botan thought with a small smile. _This is I have to see_.

" I heard this place had a pretty sweet onsen?" He asked raising his eyebrows. She blushed but bent forward until her elbows were propped on her desk space. She put her chin on her palm and answered. " Why yes we do."

" I've been looking forward to it." Oh my god he was an awful liar! Botan wanted to punch him in the back of his head.

"But it is very expensive . . ."

" Oh I'd be willing to pay. If only there was one small, little, room that my friends and I could use."

" Don't you dare think that you will get it for free."

" I wouldn't dream of it." Wait a second. This wasn't about that? Was it? No he wouldn't sleep with her. Would he?"

" Since you traveled all this way. And you are sooo friendly. You can stay."

" All Ri-"

" But you have to help the staff in the kitchens." Botan's face blanched.

" That is just fine with me." Yusuke said blasting up his charm to new levels by caressing her hand as he took the room key.

" Ah you sly dog!" Kuwabara announced patting him on the back.

The duffle bag and rolled up rug took up all the floor space. Botan sat on the bed and the boys sat on the bag.

" This is . . . cozy." Yusuke said. "Hey at least we have a bathroom."

" I call bath tub!" Kuwabara shouted.

" Why bathe here when we can go to the Onsen?"

" What so now you want to go!"

" Of coarse all that acting made me interested. Is that so wrong?" Kuwabara interrupted their heated glares by raising a hand.

" Dude we're not in school." Yusuke growled at him.

" I meant I want to sleep in the tub . . ."

" Oh. Shit. Then where the hell am I going to sleep." Botan and Kuwabara looked at each other and shrugged.

" Beats me."

" So because Botan is a girl she gets the bed automatically?"

" Oh. Where's Kurama when I need him?" She asked gazing at the sky sighing dramatically.

"Oh give me a break. Why don't we battle for it?"

" No way!"

" Come one rock paper scissors k?

" Fine. Rock. Paper. Scissors. Shoot!" They showed their hands "NO I should have done rock!!!" Botan moaned while Yusuke tossed his bag on the bed.

" Hey why don't we call Koenma and magic this place a bit?"

" We can't call him up all the time just for our luxury!"

" Well then suit yourself."

" Umm if you want you can use the tub?" Kuwabara said graciously relinquishing his spot.

" No. No that's alright." She dipped her head as she rummaged around for her phone. She was definitely turning into a material girl.

In the blink of the eye a hammock was strung across the ceiling. It was made of rope but had beautiful purple cushions and pillows melded into it.  
" My my how he dotes on you."

" Be quiet. You made me lose the bed." But Botan smiled at the hammock with pleasure. It was exactly what she wanted. Kuwabara shuddered and looked around anxiously.

" I just got a feeling." He looked at the window as if any second someone may jump in "Do you think that they could be here?"

" No they are definitely not here." Botan said quickly relieving him of his fear. They heard a sharp knock on the door and froze. No one opened the door though Yusuke could have reached out and turned the knob. The lady from the desk poked her head in and smiled at them all asking sweetly;

" How would you all like to make a early start on breakfast?"

" You want us to cook?"

" Well if that is a problem then be waiters!" She said slamming the door on her way.

" I don't like her." Kuwabara stated flatly. She came back almost like she had heard.

" Oh and ask one of the other waiters for outfits."

" Yes ma'am." Botan was thrilled that her pink regular kimono was almost identical to the other female waitresses.

" This is easy!" she exclaimed grabbing a tray with scrambled eggs and orange juice.

" Slow down! You tend to drop things."

" Hush! Don't blow my cover." She falsely scolded Yusuke winking. She pranced by with her blue ponytail bouncing between her shoulders. He shook his head and went to go look for a place to change. He quickly put on the American looking suit and tie and looked at himself in the mirror. _Heh if Keiko could see me now she'd probably faint_. The black accentuated his dark eyes and hair and he could almost pass as a spy. He started posing with a gun finger but then he dropped his hand. This was not for fun and his finger really was a weapon. Things had sure changed fast after he died.


	3. Chapter 3

"I wonder what Yusuke and the others are up to." Hiei commented looking out the cab window seeming completely uninterested in what he said. He had spent far too much time sitting and was more than a little annoyed. Kurama sighed and attempted to stretch his own legs a little.

"Knowing them they must be tracking down culprits, except for Botan she's probably resting somewhere. You know playing the puppeteer." This may be the first time that Kurama was wrong about anything. Little did he know that they were currently working as waiters at an inn.

Botan put down the tray and sneezed directly into the food. The whole room quieted and looked at her in shock. She bowed ten times and took back the tray immediately shuffling away as fast as her kimono would allow her.

"If I had known that human transportation would be so . . . tiresome I would have stayed with Yusuke." Kurama's head snapped up and turned to look at his friend whose eyes still looked stubbornly at the sky scrappers. Before the fox demon could say anything Hiei continued." This place is kind of like Tokyo."

"Yeah." Suddenly Hiei turned and forced the door open on Kurama's side. A black car slammed into the cab. Their car skid sideways a little but the impact was not too great. The door where Hiei was seated before bent inward in the shape of the nose of the other vehicle. Kurama found himself sitting on Hiei's knee perfectly out of harms way.

"Good thing we weren't wearing seatbelts." He joked standing up and jogging over to the two crashed cars looking for the drivers.

"Don't bother with them let's just go." Hiei jumped up on a statue marking the center of the road.

"Hiei get down from there!" his eyes glistened with something close to tears. " Don't you care if these people are alright?"

"I don't." Yet he leapt down and calmly inspected the cab. The driver was still in the seat but he was unconscious and the jolt had caused him to hit his head on the wheel.

"He's fine. You're just getting too emotional."

"You're right they're okay, but we should still call an ambulance for this guy."

"Alright. Now can we go?"

"Yes." Hiei and Kurama ran the rest of the way to find a hotel. The busy people on the street did not even notice when two demons sped by. Oh they might have felt a slight whoosh of air but they paid it no mind, too absorbed in the cell phones or the places that they had to get to. Hiei stopped in front of a large hotel with golden doors. There were two bamboo trees painted on the glass leaning in towards each other.

"Paradise" Kurama read the pink lettering rubbing his chin. "Do you suppose this is some kind of Love Hotel?" He knew they were many in Japan but those were clearly labeled as such.

"Who cares? It's a place to sleep." Though he was averse to staying in a building if it was what he had surmised, they went in anyway. Hiei had dark circles under his eyes and he just wanted to crash. A black man greeted them from behind a green marble counter. His white teeth shone in strong contrast to his skin and his eyes seemed genuinely happy to help.

"Two for a room?" He questioned before they had even made it all the way to the desk.

"Yes please. If there are any available."

"We have several openings." He looked at the two of them with a knowing look, which made Kurama uncomfortable.

"Is there one with two beds?" The man seemed a little downcast as he sat to scan his computer. Yep definitely gay Kurama thought as he studied the man's attire. He was wearing a bright flowery button down top with several bead necklaces. He also had a piercing in his right ear. The man looked up with a big smile again and gave them a room with two twin beds. Hiei grabbed the card with a thankful sigh. He turned and started dragging his bag up the stairs.

"Let's take the elevator."

"Alright but don't tell me anymore accident stories."

"But that's the best time to tell stories, stuck in a broken elevator." The doors closed and Hiei closed his eyes.

They were happy to see that the hall looked very normal. Perhaps this was a regular hotel after all. Green carpeting stretched all the way down the hallway as they searched for their room.

"Room 413." Kurama said chillingly. They opened the door and something black came flying at his face. He grabbed at the thing and flung it away.

"It's just a cat." Hiei smirked at the look of fright.

"No be careful it could be something else." The cat stood up as if it had not just been thrown and launched itself out the window.

"Should we follow it?"

"No, it may lead us into a trap. That was definitely no ordinary cat."

"What if it thought your head was a plaything? Your hair is brightly colored you know."

"Now you're the joker huh?"

"Don't worry. They next time we see it. I'll kill it."

"That's your answer for every problem."

"No- not always." _If it were . . . you'd be dead._ Hiei did not like the turn his thoughts had taken. _Was liking someone a problem?_ He didn't want to contemplate this, especially not with the object of his interest standing in front of him.

"No more cats." He mumbled as he fell asleep on the nearest bed. _How can he do that? Just fall asleep on his feet? _Kurama looked at his friend and admired his bravery. They may have been found out. The enemy may be approaching their room this instant and yet he sleeps like a child. _Does he feel safe because he is with me? _He would like to think so. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Hiei's hair combing his fingers gently and skimming from his forehead upwards. The little fire demon didn't stir. _Hehe my little cat. He would be so angry if he knew._ Kurama paused and looked at his closed eyelids. _That's right. He would be furious if he knew how much I like him._ As if icy water had slithered down his arm he pulled back and went to his own bed.

From somewhere in Hiei's fuzzy mind he felt a hand pull through his hair. The feather light ministrations of the fingers were soothing, and he wanted to lean into the touch but he didn't move. This was strange; usually he hated people touching him especially near his third eye. He had had enough of being a lab animal but this was different. This was a kind, almost loving caress that he had never felt from anyone. He rolled over wondering about his mother who had abandoned him.

The next morning Hiei woke with a hand pressed over his mouth. He glared into the dark and made out the red gleam of Kurama's hair. The fox demon let him go motioning to the door. Signaling that they had company. _It was kind of them to wait till morning._ Hiei thought as he ran his finger over the hilt of his sword.

Botan was nearly in tears until a young girl tapped her on the shoulder saying that she would take over.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed rushing to her tiny room to get ready to take her long anticipated bath.

"Look Kuwabara. The water really is red." Yusuke called happily.

"Don't you feel guilty for bailing out early?"

"Nah . . . that lady can't force us to work forever."

Yusuke sat down and rested a cup of oolong tea on the edge beside him."This is the life."

"Yeah . . . if only the men's and women's baths weren't separated."

"Aw. Man can't you just enjoy this without bringing up the girls?"

"You're only saying that because you miss Keiko."

"Just be quiet would you?" At last he was at peace. He closed his eyes and slipped further under the water resting his head on the side near his tea slowly succumbing to sleep. Kuwabara did not make a sound.

Two figures entered the room, slowly, hardly even breathing. They were both large and bulky built with taut muscles that flexed as they gripped their weapons. One held a giant sword that would make Hiei's look like a toothpick and the other held an old fashioned spiked ball on a chain. Hiei and Kurama stayed perfectly still as the two intruders advanced on their empty beds. Once they were close Kurama jumped into the air flicking his rose whip around the neck of the one with the chain. Hiei's attack was not as quick so his sword rang with a clash against the other.

"If you value this man's life then drop your weapons." Kurama spoke with an authoritative tone. The one with the sword just laughed.

"We go into missions prepared to die, pretty one. Go ahead." Kurama had expected as much but he figured it was worth a shot.

"Al-right!" He growled while decapitating the partner. Blood splashed against the walls, demon, and a little on Hiei.

"You didn't have to go that far you could have just strangled him."

"That's rich, coming from you."

" I'm just saying you could have avoided getting blood on-." He was interrupted by a second attack that broke the end of his sword.

"Shit! Why the hell are all my swords breaking?"

"Well maybe they just aren't built for this." Kurama joked while running to face Hiei's opponent.

"I do believe you just made an attempt at a dirty joke." He scoffed. " Well, it wasn't very funny seeing as my . . . parts remain firmly in place."

Kurama tried to wrap his whip around the other man's neck but his opponent was ready so he only managed to grab the sword arm.

"Now would be a good time to attack." He panted. This man was much more strong and it was taking almost all his strength to hold him.

"Fine." Hiei drew a tiny dagger and slit the demons throat. A slow rush of blood saturated the carpet.

"We should probably go."

"No wait, we can let them come to us." Hiei smirked bloodlust shimmering in his eyes.

"Not without your sword. Let's go hothead, before too many demons arrive." They jumped out the window and raced into the first hints of morning light.

Yusuke woke stark naked beside the red hot springs. _I've been violated! No calm down. Try to remember._ He sat up and rubbed his eyes._ Where's Kuwabara?_

"KUWABARA!" he heard a distinct laugh and calmed down immediately.

"Scared ya didn't I?" His friend asked coming out of the mist.

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep so I pulled you out and put you there."

"Um, where's my towel?"

"It fell and got all wet so I thought you wouldn't want it."

"You bastard! Then why didn't you get my clothes?"

Kuwarabara blushed and looked down, then freaked out and turned away.

"I didn't think of that. No, I thought you wouldn't want them to get wet so I'd just wait until you uh . . . air dried."

"Nice man real considerate." Sarcasm dripped from his lips and he glared so hard that Kuwabara felt the back of his head burning."You better not have tried anything while I was sleeping!" at that Yusuke ran to gather his clothes. Kuwabara turned around and smiled.

Botan had just pulled a purple blanket up to her chin when the boys returned to their bedroom.

"What took you all so long?" She asked with wide eyes in the dark.

"Don't say anything Kuwabara, I'm trying to block out my nausea."

"Um. Ok." Kuwarabara made his way to the bathroom and closed the door. Two seconds later Yusuke pounded on the door.

"I need to go and there is no way you're staying, so move!"

"Please don't yell at me it was only an accident." He left. Yusuke stared at the door for a moment and then ran his hand through his hair. Something is not right. When he exited Kuwabara was sitting on the bed with one hand rocking Botan's hammock.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh . . . she's sleeping."

"Alright you're starting to freak me out bud. You can get ready for bed now." Kuwabara peered at Botan's sleeping face before returning to the bathtub.

Yusuke rolled in the bed for a time trying to find sleep in vain._ I am just going to forget this ever happened. Who knows if he even checked me out when I was out of it? I have known him for a while now and he is definitely straight. I mean there isn't anything wrong with being gay as long as it has nothing to do with me._ He shivered and pulled the blanket closer about him. That is when Botan screamed. His eyes jerked open and he bolted up.

"Botan! Botan! Are you alright?" He shouted panic rising. She was quiet as if nothing happened. _Was it a nightmare?_ He looked closer at her and noticed that her breathing was rapid and she moved restlessly under her covers._ What should I do?_ She let out another bloodcurdling shriek and he knew what he had to do.

"BOTAN WAKE UP!" He shouted into her ear. No response she still thrashed about in seeming pain. That's it. He slapped her across the face. Nothing._ Oh no. What's happening?_ Then he remembered how strange Kuwarabara was acting . . . well even more strange than usual and it hit him. Somehow he was behind this, he just knew it. The door to the bathroom slowly opened and Kuwaraba stepped out with his eyes closed. He looked like a composer conducting music as his arms moved rhythmically in the air.

"What are you doing to Botan?"

"Nothing that I'm sure you haven't fantasized about."

"Knock it off."

"Or what?" He smiled much too broad, and then his gaping mouth reached his hairline at the top of his head. A second face emerged from his mouth, a face that looked like Botan. She peeled off the rest of Kuwabara's skin and smiled at him. " Don't worry Yusuke I'm right here."

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with my friends?"

The Botan look-alike laughed in a high giggle.

"Both excellent questions. Friend. Which should I answer first?"

"If you don't answer me I'll obliterate you." His whole body glowed with blue spirit energy that began filling the room.

"Ewww scary! But I don't think you'd hurt little me. Especially since only I know where one is and only I can stop her suffering." The demon spoke pointing to herself. Botan let out another scream and fell from her hammock.

"Stop it you sick freak!" He launched himself at the look-alike and punched her in the stomach. However, the one lying on the floor choked and spat out blood. He stopped and lowered his energy. What had he done? Botan hacked out more blood and curled herself in a tiny ball. She rolled slightly and her face smeared in her own blood.

"I tried to warn you but you didn't listen." The other demon smiled bending down and stroking Botan's hair.

"Poor baby. Poor poor baby."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

She looked up at him coolly and smiled. Then she wrapped both hands around Botan's throat pulling her up to her feet.

"I wonder how it would feel to watch yourself kill yourself." She mused as her grip tightened. "I mean really watch yourself, look right in the eye." She giggled and turned to Yusuke.

"What do you think?"

"Don't harm her."

"It's a little late for that." She turned her attention back to Botan. "Now sweetheart, open your eyes."

Botan's eyes opened and she gasped a quick breath of air before it was blocked even more. She clawed uselessly at the arms that gripped her. Her eyes turned to Yusuke pleadingly.

"No don't look at him. I'm the one that's killing you, bitch!" She screamed and tightened he hold so much that Botan's face turned red. Blood pounded in her head and her eyes bulged.

"Stop!" Yusuke felt so powerless and his hands were in fists by his sides. Surprisingly, the evil Botan relaxed a little.

"So here are the terms." Botan waved her arms in a no motion but Yusuke ignored her.

"What are they?"

"Join me or die."

"How original."

"You better give me an answer before this girl perishes." Botan called upon her magic oar and hit her captor over the head with it. The evil impersonator shrieked and clutched her head. Botan beamed at Yusuke.

"This thing really does come in handy." Then her face went blank and her eyes rolled up into her head and she fell backward. Her double stepped over her body and faced Yusuke.

"That is what she gets for hitting me."

"Botan?" Yusuke walked forward.

"Yes?" The double replied in a flawless imitation.

"You . . . You . . . are so DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He let out all his spirit energy and aimed it at her heart. She looked at her chest and then dark blood streamed down her front from her mouth. She fell on her face without a word.

"That's what you get for hurting Botan." He answered running to his friend's side.

Botan shook on the ground her back arching as if she was undergoing electroshock. Which in a way she was. Yusuke had shot electricity into her heart hoping that he could revive her. The amount of energy had burst the other's heart while Botan's was struggling to come back to a regular pattern. He held down her shoulders and realized that what he had done could kill her. He called Koenma with Botan's phone and yelled into it.

"Help! Botan's in trouble!"

"What is it?" Koenma answered promptly.

"I need to get my power out of her! Is that even possible?"

"You shot her?"

"Yes now tell me how to reverse it!"

"It's dangerous."

"I don't care! Hurry!"

"Cut your arms and legs if necessary and drain yourself of a large quantity of life blood. Then while you are losing your right to live you may take back some of your spirit power from her." Yusuke gulped and looked back at Botan whose body was wrenching in severe pain.

"Thanks. Tell Keiko I love her."

"Oh please this isn't like you, Yusuke." Koenma hung up abruptly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A cliffhanger!! The fluffyness is rapidly decreasing as the heroes face more danger. I also wrote/added several original characters to fill in as the bad guys/allies . . . I usually don't like OCs much myself but I sort of need them.

Will Botan survive? What the hell happened to Kuwabara? And what's the deal with cats? Find out next time!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Yusuke stood up and ran to the kitchens_. _He'd never carried a knife on him, even when he was constantly fighting back before he became the spirit detective; there had been no need. He grabbed the most formidable looking knife he could find and started to cut his left arm as he ran back to the room that they all shared. He groaned and pushed open the door with his shoulder. _Well shit how much is a large quantity? Ow. This hurts._ He looked at Botan and cut deeper dragging the sharp instrument farther up his arm. He closed his eyes and almost let go. He sat falling heavily on the ground and hunched over his bent knees. _Man I never thought I'd go Emo. Wow . . . I can still think clearly_. He could also feel the deep pain screaming its way across his entire arm sending glaring signals in his brain, which was now strongly protesting. Tears poured down his face as he slowly took the cutting tool out from the self-inflicted wound. He then held the knife in his now bloodied left hand. Grinding his teeth he tried to cut his right arm but it was too painful, the knife slid from his grasp clanging twice as it landed on the floor. He gripped his bleeding arm instead, vainly trying to close the skin. Maybe he could put it back together? _Okay, now I'm thinking crazy_. He hugged his arm to his chest taking quick shallow breaths. _So_ _this is what it feels like to die? No, I'm not nearly there yet._ He picked the knife back up with his strong hand and jammed it into his thigh. He blacked out for a second before the room swam back into his vision. _Got to get to her_. He crawled closer to Botan with the knife still protruding from his leg. He put his hand on her chest and closed his eyes. _That baby-brat_ _didn't even tell me how the hell this was supposed to be done._ He concentrated on his spirit and a warm feeling trickled into his hand making the pain stand out even more because it had been starting to go numb. He screamed but left his hand where it lay. It felt like he was heating up from the inside, everything was bubbling, churning, and stinging. The muscles in the side of his neck twitched spastically as he continued to try to absorb his own power. Blood gushed onto Botan's white nightgown dyeing it a horrible red. Suddenly he toppled over, falling on top of her as his world fell into darkness.

* * *

Hiei laughed when Kurama used his whip to swing from building to building just to keep up with his speed.

"You should train more Kurama!" He called back listening for the telltale whish of the whip.

"Well I wasn't born with fast genes."

"Neither was I." He answered seriously. " Do you think someone will let us stay with them?" He asked changing the subject.

"No, I don't think there are that many people who would let a blood soaked demon into their home."

"Are you going to desert me then?"

"Never."

Hiei smiled a little. Though it was a joke, the reply warmed him inside; he clenched the lone gem he wore as a necklace and ran faster. Kurama stopped and looked around furtively. He felt that they were being watched and he craned his neck a bit and spotted the yellow eyes of a black cat. It stared at him for a moment and then disappeared over the edge of a building.

"Hiei, maybe you were right, maybe we should have followed that cat."

"Heh, you sound surprised." So they followed the small animal that turned to peer at them every once in a while. They went to a part of a public park that had recently been closed down for construction. The cat growled deep in its throat and then shifted. Hiei got into a ready stance even without a weapon and wearily watched it change. The next thing they knew they were looking at the black man that once stood behind the counter at the hotel.

"Hello." He smiled.

"Why did you lead us here?"

"Oh you don't know? Lord Koenma sent me a long time ago."

"Well that would have been helpful information." Kurama stated softly.

"Where were you when the demons attacked?" Hiei snarled.

"I was guarding the back of the hotel. Which was fruitless, I know, since they came in the front entrance.

Hiei was before him in the blink of an eye and grabbed the front of the man's bright colored shirt.

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Because you are a very distrusting sort of fellow."

Hiei looked to Kurama to get the nod of approval to destroy the fool, but the nod never came._ Dammit Kurama is far too trusting!_ Kurama placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"If what he says is true then he may have valuable input for us."

"Yes. Kindly get your little friend off of me, please?"

Hiei growled letting go and stepping back. He eyed Kurama and shook his head. _He doesn't accept a cat, but when a man can change into a cat then he's all for it. I don't get him._

"As I was saying I've been working at the hotel for about two weeks now. Listening in to patrons and things." He looked at them both and leaned in. "I can detect demons."

"Humph, that's not much of an accomplishment. Some demons don't even try to mask their identities." He turned away, as if to dismiss him but the red haired fox was intrigued and wanted to hear more.

"I can tell when there are demons with not only strong energy but the desire to do wrong." He glanced at Hiei and grinned devilishly. Hiei turned and glared back at him.

"What do **you** know?" He spat.

"I know . . . hmm I'm not certain I should say anything . . ." He paused taunting them.

"Well then keep your mouth shut."

"Oh but its so interesting. I doubt even you know yourself."

"What the hell are you babbling about?" The spiky haired demon demanded.

"The fact that **you, **Hiei have a very strong desire-" The man leaned in even closer as if confiding a secret. Kurama's skin prickled but he didn't object. In fact he had very good hearing and he wanted to listen to what was deep in his friend's heart. The man wrapped a hand around the back of Hiei's neck and pulled him closer almost as if they were about to slow dance or kiss.

"To do . . . good."

Hiei burst into raucous laughter.

"Then your gift must be seriously flawed!" He looked back at Kurama and his laugh faded, he was not certain but did he look pleased?

* * *

_Am I dead? But Lord Koenma isn't here._ Botan slowly opened her eyes, tilted her chin and saw what was hindering her breath. Yusuke lay across her and she could smell and feel his blood all over her. She would have screamed but she couldn't. A muffled croak came out as she tried to sit up. She managed to get out from under him and kneel next to him._ Is he dead? _ She checked his pulse. _This isn't good I'm not feeling anything_. She practically dug her fingers into his neck demanding a sign. She felt a faint pulse . . . very light and very slow. _Oh no. Oh no. Oh no._ She ripped off her thin dress and wrapped it around his arm. Then she examined his leg and grimaced. She wasn't sure if she should leave the knife in or try to take it out so she didn't touch it. She quickly dialed the human help number and explained that her boyfriend had tried to kill himself and that an ambulance was needed. After the call ended she slipped on a shirt and shorts and waited for the ambulance to arrive.

* * *

A black spider crawled up the arm of a blond man sitting in a famous city restaurant and whispered into his ear.

"Keido and Goron are dead, sir."

"Really? I should not have sent those two brutes." He chuckled and drew in on his cigarette before breathing out a serene cloud. " Tell me, how many were there?"

"Two."

"Hmm. Spy go to Rin and tell her that her brothers are gone."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and don't leave anything out, I want her to hear **all **the gory details."

"Yes."

The spider went up the wall and out the window.

* * *

The medical team brought up a stretcher and eased Yusuke onto it. Then they hurried him into the back of the ambulance, and Botan leapt in after them. While sitting next to a male doctor he noticed that she looked worse for wear.

"Are you alright Miss?" He could see prominent bruising on her neck.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Let me look at that."

"No. Don't worry about me. Help him." When they brought him through the emergency entrance noise exploded. Nurses yelled back in forth in medical dialogue making Botan almost lose her footing as she raced behind. She caught a few words though: Massive blood-loss, extensive nerve and tissue damage, dilated pupils, He's entering shock, quickly!" Botan gasped after each word and finally fell. Someone held her shoulders and helped her to stand.

"You should go to the waiting room miss." She turned angrily tears stinging her eyes.

"NO I have to stay with him!"

"You cannot go in but I'll allow you to watch through the door window if you must." The man behind the glasses told her. She nodded and stumbled to the door.

* * *

Kuwabara opened one eye to see gray skinny blurs in front of him. He opened his cracked lips and let out a soft cry.

"Quiet!" Came an angry unrecognizable voice from farther away.

"Waa ta." He moaned. A black boot flew into view kicking the gray iron bars. He only raised himself on his forearms and croaked louder.

"Water." He coughed and wiped an old crusted line of drool from his chin.

"You disgusting thing." A woman's voice, he thought, how ironic. Everything was slowly coming back to him. He had been in the hot spring with Yusuke until something hit his head from behind. He came to a while later and felt his feet drag on the ground. He moved his hand across the floor and felt hard stone. He must be in some kind of cave. _I'm in the enemy camp!_ He would have whooped for joy if he were not currently stuck in a cage. _How can I turn this to my advantage? Yusuke would have gotten out of of here like that! I could cut these bars but I don't have the energy to form my spirit sword._

"My master wants you alive,God knows why, so here's your precious water."

A thin ladle was thrust through the bars with a small scoop at the end containing what he wanted. He sat up and grasped the end with both hands before attempting to drink. The slightly cold water was gone in a flash leaving him wanting more. He still felt like the desert had decided to infiltrate his body. Hitting his chest twice in an effort to dislodge the dry sticky feeling, he looked up and studied the woman but she was walking away. He noticed her long black braid hitting her rear end, and under any other circumstance he would have found that incredibly sexy, but she only left him feeling cold and sick and Oh god. He threw up the small of amount of moisture in his mouth. _Did they put some kind of poison in the drink? Those bastards!_ He wrapped his arms around his stomach and leaned his back against the bars sweating profusely. He tilted his head back letting images of Yukina surface in his mind. He smiled as he saw her worried expression every time he fought, and her warm spreading smile when she realized he was all right and safe in her arms. He whispered her name. She was his talisman; even just saying her name out loud was helping him regain some strength.

* * *

A spider made its way into an apartment building and secretly whisked under the third door of the first floor. A tall purple-haired girl was changing out of her tight black pants when she heard a small cough from the floor. She wiggled them back up her thighs before addressing the arachnid.

"What do you want?" She asked, she was tired and wanted to sleep before her brothers came back. Though they have been gone for a while now . . . She looked back at the spider sharply worry etching between her thick black brows.

"It's about your brothers. They didn't complete the mission."

"What?" Her brothers may be dumb but what they lacked in intelligence they made up for in strength. She remembered how they all would train together and laugh at her bench pressing 100 pounds to their 500.

"They were murdered by two demons that they were supposed to kill." The spider's eight eyes shone in the light streaming from the sole table lamp. She stood frozen. It continued ruthlessly as he was supposed to.

"Keido's head flew clean off his shoulders and Gordon's neck was cut open, they both left quite a mess."

"I could crush you!" She stamped toward him with mad intensity and lifted her bare foot over his black hairy body.

"And wouldn't master be so delighted that his beloved Spy was smashed by one of his followers?"

She stopped, her leg shaking in the air.

"Are the-" She gulped a shuddering breath. "Can I get the- bodies?"

"Absolutely not." He stated firmly. "No one must know your connection. He crawled to her other foot on the ground and crept up her leg. He got all the way to her shoulder before speaking again.

"Why don't you turn your anger toward those who did your brothers in? Hm?"

Silent tears coursed down her face and she nodded, gritting her teeth. The spider continued creeping along her shoulder and bit her earlobe. She cried out in shock and swatted at him but he had already leapt away. Black venom spread through her quickly traveling through all her veins in an instant. She looked into the mirror and touched her face. It was magnificent, her skin was smooth and white as paper, even her black eyes had changed color. A silver light shone behind them and her purple hair, once dull, also seemed to glow.

"What did you do to me?" She asked in awe.

"Oh, this is just another reason why master likes me so much. You have no idea how many whores I had to bite so he could actually enjoy bedding them."

"How will this help me kill those murderers?" She sneered and was amazed that it did not detract from her new found beauty.

"Who would strike such a lovely face?" The arachnid replied.

She smiled and licked her lips, she would make sure to give her brothers' killers a gruesome death then she would take their heads and play "hit the watermelon" with them. Or maybe she would do that to one and have the other watch? She wove her fingers together and sat on her bed deep in thought.

The spider took his leave and made his way back to his master. Although he was getting sick of his spider form, he would have to ask his master to turn him back into a human soon. Then he could be with Rin, if she would have him; yes she was so much prettier now. _I should have bitten her a long time ago.  


* * *

_The blond man left the restaurant without paying for his meal; no one stopped him. He frowned at the light rain that had begun and moodily walked to his home. A girl ran up to his side and skimmed a hand up his arm suggestively.

"I miss you Ran won't you come back to me, love?"

"As much as I want to, you know I can't." He told her dipping his head to bestow upon her a quick peck to her lips but she pulled his face into a crushing kiss. Rubbing her body against his he felt tears mingle with raindrops on his face. Currently his plans were being thwarted, he did not have the time to waste with her. He let her try her best to seduce him then pushed her away. She immediately stepped toward him, but he lifted a hand as if to physically beat her. She stopped in her tracks wailing,

"But I love you, Ran, I love you!"

"I know." He said in an annoyed tone and walked away without looking back.

She put her hand to her throat in a strangled sob. She knew it, he was too good for her even though she had somehow gotten a new face, asked for less money, and used all her sexual talents; It was impossible to keep him. She touched her ear fingering the strange swollen bite mark that never disappeared.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow- I am so sorry for the delay between chapters. Thank you all so much for patiently waiting. This may sound weird but I swear I invented my characters before I had even heard of HunterxHunter. It is pure coincidence that Ran and Kurapika share similar traits so please don't think I stole that character design. Besides Ran is older and more manly . . .

Reviews make me happier than a drunken Chu.


End file.
